Thank You
by Muse Scroll
Summary: After saving a Lugia from a beating, one human finds himself with a new friend. Warning: Contains HumanXPokémon lemon. And a single cuss word.


**A/N:** Alright, so a friend of mine has a birthday today (5/3/11), and I decided to make this for him! ^_^ Yay! Anyway, I hope that he enjoys reading it as much as the rest of you do. :) The family-friendly version is on dA; this is the uncut version. The other version was posted on Silvermoon551's birthday, and this is just a little extra. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

It is almost always pleasant for one to walk along a beach. There are exceptions, of course, but the majority of people in the world of Pokémon enjoy it quite a bit. After all, there is rarely something so soothing, so calming as the gentle waves of the ocean lapping upon the sand. It's especially helpful when _someone_ has made your life stressful and annoying. As a result of these soothing effects, a specific teenager was walking down it, attempting to keep the inner turmoil roiling insude from taking over.

_Why am I so stupid...?_ The boy thought, tears welling up in his eyes. _This is the third freaking time... WHY did I fall for it AGAIN?_

Unfortunately, feeling the warm sand in his toes and the ocean gently touching his feet was not helping. The young man, now sixteen, had recently med a girl in his high school at Castelia City. The school, Castelia High, was great. There was little to no problems with it, be it money or otherwise. Programs and classes were well-taught and wonderfully managed; there was nothing wrong with it in that manner... except for the social things. Sure, there was nothing that gave the school a bad rep, but it was... just him.

See, recently, he had been asked by a girl to a dance... and a full week after he had accepted, she had dumped him. This was the third time this had happened. Once a year, seriously. Every single time, the girl was just looking to be noticed by someone popular – and this one had gotten lucky with the football captain of the varsity team. Then when he had gone home, he had found that, despite all his loving hard work, his annoying little brother had ruined it. When the sixteen-year-old had gone to his parents, he had been the one yelled at.

Always the same, the young man thought to himself. And my seventeenth birthday's tomorrow... why must today be so horrible?

As he let the thoughts roil while the sun started to set, things started to become... strange. At first, he let them go; but when they became louder as he got closer, he frowned and looked away from the water – and gaped.

_W-What the...?_ The boy thought, his jaw dropped. _I-Is t-that...?_

_Wham!_

Suddenly, all thoughts of wondering if the Pokémon before him was legitimate were put on the back burner. This creature was being _attacked_, and not in a battle. Some ungrateful little _snobs_ had it already weakened, and were pounding it into submission. The poor creature was too weak to fight back anyway! Instinct born from his good nature generated his immediate response.

"HEY!" The young man exclaimed, pulling out his cell on the way. Adrenaline pumping, a porting of his brain worked to set up the emergency call, thumb hovering over the 'call' button. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

In an instant, when they turned around, the teen couldn't believe it. The one leading the attack... was the one his most recent ex had agreed to date.

"Ahh... I know you!" The cocky football jock said, a dark smirk on his face. "You're the one my new girl dumped recently."

"Oh, dude," Said one of his friends. "You told us about him!"

The teen, shaken awake by these words after his second surprise of the evening, glared. Today had been one of the worst days of his life so far. With a sharp press, and the phone hidden from view, he pressed the call button. Then he quickly pressed the speaker button, and spoke.

"Yeah, so what?" He said sharply to them.

"It's probably why you're walking on the beach... _Jakob_," Said the leader, known to the school as Jason. He stepped forward to protect what he was obviously thinking of as a personal project or something. "Too bad you found us; although you're welcome to join... if you're strong enough."

"I don't need to be _strong_ to know how to beat you," Jakob said, his voice growing cold. He was _not_ happy about today – and seeing this event was just the tip of the iceberg for everything that happened. "I think you should be glad the police hasn't arrived here yet, you little jerk."

Somewhere on the other side of the phone, the emergency handlers heard it through the speaker, and were already at work triangulating the source. With the Pokémon world's advanced technology, it wouldn't be too long.

"You're just bluffing, aren't you?" The jock laughed, coming forward with his friends.

Jakob, being most definitely more clever than this guy, quickly put his phone in his back pocket, as he was about to be encircled. Thank the heavens that the police office in Castelia City was so caught-up with the technology – because right when the sixteen-year-old was afraid he was going to receive the same treatment as the Pokémon, sirens were heard in the distance.

"Oh, shit!" Jason exclaimed. "Run for it!"

Very quickly, the football players were gone and running. Jakob collapsed to the ground, sighing with relief. Then he looked up at the beat-up Pokémon before him, still quite impressed. It didn't even register that he should wonder how it got there or why it was; before he knew it, all that mattered was that it was hurt – and it was hurt badly. Heaving a sigh as he pushed himself up, he brushed the sand off himself, pulled out his phone, and sighed.

"Ah, crap, sand's all over it..." Jakob sighed, trying to brush the sand off.

As he approached the regal Pokémon, it turned its white head to him, glaring angrily and making him freeze.

_Don't. Come. Any. Closer._ It said harshly, the voice proving its gender to be female.

Frozen for a moment, the boy just stared. Then he swallowed and held up his hands in surrender.

"I-I'm not here to hurt you... okay?" Jakob said slowly, as calmly as he could. It was difficult – considering he was standing in front of a badly wounded _Lugia_. "Please... let me tend to your wounds..."

_...Fine,_ Lugia snarled, clearly untrusting.

After a couple of minutes, the Lugia found herself with a few straps of Jakob's undershirt bound around a few of the more serious wounds.

"C-Can you hide yourself for a while?" Jakob asked nervously. "I have to get some stuff from home."

_She loves you, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

After an... _interesting_... talk with his parents, he was able to convince them he was staying with a friend. He had long known about a little hut hidden on the beach of Castelia City, long abandoned. It would do for what he was going to be doing for the night: taking care of the wounded Lugia. After proving to her that he wasn't going to hurt her, and getting her to rest in the cabin, he got to work. Sure, it took over an hour, but he was soon found to be fast asleep – and all of her injuries tended to. It was something that made the legendary learn that, perhaps, she could trust him at the very least.

_You think you lost your love_

_Well, I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of,_

_And she told me what to say._

After an eventful birthday, with the Lugia thanking Jakob, they had gone to the Pokémon Center, the legendary hiding herself with her psychic abilities. Once there, she had gotten several splints, and been told to not leave her treatment room for quite sometime. The teen had visited her every day to make sure she had company and was doing well. Throughout that time, they'd grown to be good friends, and they trusted each other quite well. By the time Lugia had healed, it was halfway through Jakob's senior year of high school... and he had just been dumped by another girl. When he walked up to Lugia, now staying at the hut on the beach, she instantly noticed his unhappy mood.

_What's wrong, Jakob?_ She asked.

"...I told you about what happened last year, right? Before I met you?" Jakob said, tears swelling in his eyes.

_Yes... oh, dear... it happened again?_

Jakob nodded, biting his tongue – before gently weeping into her shoulder as he weeped, her wings gently holding him. After some internal debate, Lugia decided to ask.

_She asked you to your senior prom, right?_

"Y-Yes... it's this Saturday..."

_Well... what if I went with you?_

Jakob was immediantly staring. His mouth failed for a few moments, but then it worked.

"You... you'd do that...? For me...?"

A blush was faintly visible on the Pokémon's cheeks.

_I'd be more than willing to do it for you._

Smiling happily, Jakob agreed, knowing of her ability as a legendary to become fully human.

_She says she loves you,_

_And you that can't be bad._

_She says she loves you,_

_And you know you should be glad._

After the prom, Jakob was found walking Lugia, whom was in her human form, leaning on her date gently. Both of them were well dressed, and happy that it had worked out so well. She was going to be spending the night at Lugia's place... not that Jakob's parents knew that. Sure, it had been difficult for him to convince them he would be alright, since he hated to lie, but he'd done it, since he had wanted to spend time with the one who was now his closest friend. Soon enough, they reached her place, and while he wasn't looking, she transformed into the smaller size of her Pokémon form.

_Jakob, you can look now,_ She said, the blush now slightly more visible as he turned to look, smiling.

"You look just as beautiful," He said, complimenting her. Then he got a quizzical look on his face. "But I have to ask..."

_Why, right?_ Lugia guessed with a soft smile, earning a nod. _Umm... well..._

There was a silence for a while, as she debated silently what to do... and when she kissed his cheek, Jakob, now eighteen, was left stunned. His birthday was today, on the same day as the prom... and perhaps the best gift of all was this little kiss from a girl he liked. In an instant, his face turned beet-red.

"Uhh... ummm..." He muttered softly, embarrassed.

_Umm... J-Jakob... do you mind?_ Lugia asked, her face as red as a Tamato berry.

The young man, with a soft smile, took a moment to think... and then shook his head. Over the past year, his feelings for the Lugia had grown as well... and he was pleasantly surprised to see them returned. Before he could say anything else, he found himself on the receiving end of a wonderfully soft kiss – and the only thing he thought of doing was returning it. Before Jakob knew what was happening, the wonderful caress caused by this gentle legendary soon stopped, and he was left looking into the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. With their cheeks a bright red, Lugia was holding him close to her warm body, the downy feathers covering her feeling quite nice.

_J-Jakob..._ Lugia muttered into his mind, embarrassed about what she was about to ask.

"Yes?" He asked.

_C-Could... ummmm..._

Within only a couple of moments, Lugia had him held as close to her chest as possible, gently bending her long neck to bring their lips together, her tongue gently parted his lips and brought them to a wonderful dance. While he was distracted, she carefully leaned him against the bed behind him. The moment he was sitting on it, Jakob was soon left with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"L-Lugia...?" Jakob asked, watching as she leaned against him, their chests brushing against each other. His face would be a brighter red – if it could get that bright.

_J-J-Jakob... _The attempting-to-be-calm legendary said, her face flushed. If it weren't for the fact that her... either way, she wanted this. _C-Can... err... c-c-can w-we...?_

Jakob was left shocked and silent and, for the moment, unsure what to do. Then, kind of stunned about what she was implying to be asking, he nodded, not knowing what else to do – his mind was kind of blank. Lugia, although she could sense how surprised he was by her implied question, could also sense how much he didn't mind it – and so, with a gentle smile, he was soon pinned to the bed by a legendary Pokémon that was giving him the kiss of a lifetime.

As the attention of her affection was distracted, Lugia gently used a single finger of her wing to carefully grab hold of Jakob's belt, a tiny burst of psychic energy undoing the metal clasps of the tuxedo he'd borrowed from his father. Then, as she gently caressed him deeper and allowed him to return the affection to give her a chance to mess with her love's chest area – after all, what could they do with all these clothes in the way? Jakob, too distracted, didn't notice when Lugia used her psychic abilities to finish her job of removing all of his clothing, neatly folded nearby. All of the furniture, with Lugia staying at the hut, was new and updated. At last, they pulled away, the both of them with a small smile. It took him a moment, but then he noticed.

"Oh!" Jakob exclaimed, noticing his... well, the fact he had been reduced to his birthday suit. "Uhh... L-Lugia?"

_Shhh, Jakob... _Lugia told him gently. She noticed then how _wet_ she was. _J-Just... r-relax..._

Before Jakob could say a word, he found himself becoming deeply aroused as Lugia gently rubbed her labia against his... err... exposed groin. She gently leaned against him, moaning quietly as her soaked sex leaked gently against his quickly hardening member, all ready for her. Lugia took a moment to look into his eyes, where he was found to be surprised and waiting for her to take the initiative.

_Ummm... _She said directly into his mind, struggling quite a bit to keep from just piercing her cunt with his manhood. _J-Jakob... uhh... I... I want this. You... umm... I-I've wanted y-you fo-for a while..._

"L-L-Lugia..." Jakob told her softly, carefully burshing a hand through the soft feathers on her cheek before bringing her in for a soft kiss. "I-I-If y-you w-want it... t-then... I-I should h-have asked you out sooner."

The legendary Pokémon was left surprised. Then, gently kissing him in return, she carefully lined herself up, before slowly pushing him into her warm, wet, pleasantly tight vagina. Sensual moans were all that left their throats. Very quickly, she felt her love's cock pushing against her... well, if this is how _great_ sex was when one was making love, she should have stopped being a virgin sooner. With a look into Jakob's eyes, he nodded in understanding, gently held onto her tighter from a hug she had initiated, and pushed through her – but before she could recognize the pain, he made it become overwhelmed by the lovely pleasure.

_Ahhhh... J-J-Jakob..._ Lugia moaned, the wonderful feeling forcing her to lean against his body.

Jakob seemed to take the hint, as he calmly took over. Within moments, the two of them were involved in a wonderfully hot and sex-filled dance as he pleasured the right spot over and over again. Being both virgins, it took little to no time for them to be ready.

_Nnngh! J-Jakob!_ Lugia said softly, feeling a tightening in her cunt, catching his manhood pushed up to the hilt in her.

Before she could say another word, a sharp gasp and then a quick, quiet cry escaped her as her vaginal muscles pumped him for all he was worth, coating his loins. In response, he groaned as his manhood finally gave her what she wanted; for a few seconds, the content couple were stuck in bliss. As they were caught in the happy afterglow, Jakob thought he could get out; when he found himself stuck, he looked to her for an answer. Lugia took the chance to give the one she loved a soft kiss.

_W-When P-Pokémon mate..._ She told him gently, pulling away. _We'll be locked like this for a while._

Jakob, after a moment of thought, smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep kiss. A moan went through their mouths, as the simple gesture forced enough pleasure through them to make them both come again. Once it was over, Jakob gently pulled the bed's covers over the both of them, softly wishing the Lugia a good night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I certainly hoped that all of you enjoyed that, especially Silvermoons! ^_^ Review, please!


End file.
